Almost Perfect
by Dayaine
Summary: Nagisa wasn't entirely sure how this had happened. One minute, he was completely at ease, happily going about life, and the next thing he knew he was standing in the boys' locker room, his clothes scattered all over the floor. Nagisa X Rei


**Note from the author: I do not own in any way, shape or form, the anime, manga or any of the characters from Free!**

* * *

"Relax Nagisa."

Easy for him to say. This wasn't _his_ body they were talking about.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

He really didn't. Not only did this seem like it wouldn't be a good idea, but it also had the potential to be a really bad one.

"It'll be fine."

_Prove it._ How was this going to be fine again? He was going to die of embarrassment.

"But, Rei, I don't think it's going to fit."

Even as he said it, his fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. His tie hung loosely around his neck, but only for the short moment it took for him to decide he was really going to do this. He toed off his shoes. His tie fell to the ground followed shortly thereafter by his shirt even as he reached for the buttons on his pants.

"It will. Stop worrying about it."

Fingers brushed against skin. Cloth slid.

"Rei, it's too tight."

It wasn't. Not really. More uncomfortable than anything else. And embarrassing. Really embarrassing.

"No it's not. I think it's just about right," Rei replied sifting through calculations in his head.

Nagisa shifted his weight from foot to foot trying to get more comfortable.

"I don't want anyone to see us doing this."

He'd never live it down if they did.

"No one will," Rei replied just as the door slid open to reveal Makoto.

Nagisa's cheeks burned and his hand flew up to cover his face.

"Hmm? Oh, Nagi, I think this is a good look for you," Makoto told the younger blonde sincerely.

"Really?" Nagisa asked hesitantly peeking between his fingers.

Makoto nodded even as the door slid open to reveal Haru.

Haruka stopped. Blinked. Examined the scene before him. _Weird._ What had he just walked in on? His gaze flickered over Makoto. Normal. Rei. Oddly calculating as he returned Haru's gaze. Nagisa. Red. Bright red.

Taking in the sight his younger friend made standing before him obviously mortally embarrassed, Haru felt compelled to at least make an attempt at coming to his aid.

"This doesn't seem right…" Haru trailed off.

"Someone has to take responsibility for this situation," Rei sternly told Haru gesturing just in front of him. "Sadly for him, Nagisa is it. Unless of course, you'd like to volunteer?"

Haru gazed at his younger friend sadly. There really wasn't a choice after all. They all knew how this was going to end. _Poor Nagi. _Leaving that thought and his rather evil teammates behind to torture the poor blonde further, Haru slipped out of the room towards the azure world that awaited him.

Nagisa sighed. His only hope. Gone. He was really going to have to finish this.

"Smile Nagisa. You should at least attempt to look like you're enjoying yourself," Rei told the formerly bubbly blonde sternly.

Nagisa wilted before pulling himself together and pasting a bright smile on his face.

_Click._

Nagisa tried to keep his smile up when his lips really wanted to twist into a scowl. He tried. He did.

"Nagisa! If you don't smile it's going to take us forever to get these pictures for the fundraising calendar." Rei scowled at the twitching blonde.

_Almost perfect. _ Rei thought to himself. It _would_ have been perfect except for the slightly twitchy look of the energetic teen's eyebrow, the scowl that was edging onto his childishly handsome face, and the hand that was resting on his hip, long, graceful fingers covering the school's emblem that had been added just below the waistband of each of their new, custom made, swimsuits.

"We're going to have to do it again, Nagisa. But this time, you're going to have to keep your hand somewhere else. We have to be able to see the emblem for it to go in the calendar," Rei pointed out calmly even as the teen across from him twitched again.

_Click._

Twitch.

_Click._

Twitch. Twitch.

_Click._

"Nagisa stop twitching."

_Must keep smiling. No twitching. Smile. Smile._ He was never doing anything like this again. Period. End of discussion.

"Alright," Rei sighed in annoyance. "That should be enough."

Relieved, Nagisa was off to the pool before either of the other boys could blink. Or change their minds.

While Rei picked up the photos and papers that were scattered across the bench in front of him, Makoto scanned through the pictures of the blonde haired boy.

"Rei?"

"Hmm?"

"This first picture. The one of Nagi…" Makoto trailed off unsure.

The picture was beautiful. Nagisa stood leaning lightly against the cool metal of the lockers in the boys' changing rooms. His clothes were strewn haphazardly around. One shoe off to his right. The other kicked too far away to have been visible in the picture. His shirt hanging wrinkled across the bench seat in the middle of the room, and his pants pooled at his feet. Blonde hair tousled by the day's activities. Sunlight streaming through the window above and sifting through his golden locks. A shy smile etched on his face.

"What about it?"

"It's just that it's…"

"Perfect?" Rei supplied when Makoto's words seemed to fail him.

"Yeah."

"I know."

"Oh." Somehow, there really wasn't much else to say after that. Or at least nothing he could think of, so Makoto set the camera down carefully next to where Rei was still shuffling papers before heading off to join his other two teammates in the pool.

It _was_ perfect. For the calendar. But the two dozen photos after it were perfect too. For _him._

Rei smiled as he went to join his friends in the pool. He always did like beautiful things. How could anyone have expected him to resist?

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had fun with this one. Utterly innocent. Completely dirty. My favorite way to write. XD Let me know what you think!


End file.
